Bad Day and A Ball
by Lethal-chan
Summary: Xellos has a bad day, but then he meets a strange new woman, nearly as scary in nature as he is.


Heh, I have doth written Slayers, and it is not mine, so you may not flame me. Beware the witty repertoire.  
  
I wrote this awhile ago... I don't know if I'm going to keep the female character here, maybe if enough people like her...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Xellos had been having a bad day, so he decided wreaking havoc at a mortal's party was definitely a good cure. Misfortune was not quite done with him for the day though, because the people here were far more annoying then he could ever hope to be. The instant he had arrived several over-done women had attached themselves to him and would not leave him alone. They were constantly chattering about nothing Xellos found interesting.  
"Oh, where is Madame Marilyn? Everyone knows we can't really start the party until she shows up! Honestly, that woman makes fashionably late tacky!" said one of the women with a very loud 'Hmph'.  
"Have you heard the latest rumor on her?" asked one of the other women with a sudden gossipy whisper. Instantly all the women leaned in close while still managing to keep Xellos trapped with them. Xellos sighed. He wasn't particularly interested in the rumors about the woman, although she did have the honor of being one of the few people whose rumors extended even to the alter dimensions. Suddenly Xellos' ears perked up on the word 'mazoku'.  
"What was that ladies?" he asked politely. The girls exchanged looks and giggled.  
"What do we get if we tell you?" asked one of the brassier women. Xellos massaged his forehead and was about to reply when a cold, mellow voice cut in.  
"The Lady Marilyn has arrived if the ladies will close their mouths." A young man standing to the left of the little group cut in. the girls giggled slightly and stood up straight, closing their mouths and peering expectantly towards the front of the room where the throne and main table were. Standing straight and tall with a bored, un-amused look on her face was a blonde woman with large pinkish red eyes and a blood crimson dress. She stood patiently waiting until everyone noticed her presence and shut their traps.  
"Being the one for great speeches that I am," she began, her face perfectly straight, "I have planned this evening's speech with much enthusiasm." She paused and glance at her watch. "Unfortunately, my stupid watch isn't working, so I will shorten it to this: Eat, drink, and be merry. The normal rules apply: no puking on the furniture or anything else for that matter; and keep your activities within moral bounds." The crowd applauded and a few chuckles rose around the room. Instantly the party really began. The women instantly disappeared to rejoin their partners as the band struck up a merry tune. The woman who had addressed the crowd sat down and looked bored. A few men approached her but she shook her head and after a moment stood and began to mingle, probably to make herself a moving target. Xellos decided she would do for the evening's entertainment, she was certainly attractive enough, and he wanted to find out if she was a mazoku or connected to one.  
"Milady!" he exclaimed with false surprise when he 'accidentally' bumped into her. She swayed slightly and Xellos, being the gentleman that he was, helped her regain her balance then released her when she was steady.  
"My apologies Milady, I did not see you." he said, bowing slightly and flashing a grin. She studied him for a moment and a coy smile crossed her face.  
"Quite alright, I am afraid however, that I do not recognize you. May I ask your name?" she asked him. Xellos beamed at her and performed an elaborate bow.  
"How rude of me! I am just a traveler passing through, but my name is Xellos Metallium, may I ask the same of you?" she chuckled slightly and Xellos saw that she was amused.  
"Well, my name is Marilyn Magic. I never expected a visit from the first in command for Beast Master. Have you come to enroll me perhaps?" she said with a chuckle, and for the first time Xellos registered her power as a mazoku. It was so immense it almost made his head spin. He frowned slightly.  
"One moment please, you wouldn't happen to be the freelance mazoku known as Maryl, would you?"  
"Maryl the Freelancer, yes that is correct." She smiled softly and eyed him casually. Xellos ran a hand through his hair and smiled. Bowing deeply he extended a hand.  
"Would the Lady be so kind as to join me in a few dances?" he asked her, peering up through his hair. She smiled and placed her hand in his.  
"It would be an honor Good Sir." Xellos' lips curled into a malicious smile and he kissed her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. As they danced they talked back and forth.  
"So this is what Maryl does in her free time, raises a city of bandits."  
"Hai, and the Trickster Priest spends his free time finding women."  
"Would the Lady care to be this evening's entertainment?"  
"What must the Lady give in exchange?"  
"You will owe me a favor, but I will not ask you to join me."  
"I will owe YOU a favor?"  
"That is what I said."  
"Alright, I suppose that works."  
  
And the evening was spent as such.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heh, there ya go, a non-slash Slayers piece from Lethal-chan!! Be amazed, and tell me what you think!  
-Lethal-chan 


End file.
